Phantomhive Family Secret
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: The curse of the blood red moon is the reason why Alice grew up in an orphanage and not with her older brother. The only thing she knows about her family is they gave her up, and that she has an older brother. One who she was told gave her her name and necklace before she was taken away. Will she find her brother? And what is the curse she was born under? ((Being rewritten again!)
1. The beginning

This is the story of a young girl. Her name, was Alice, Nicknamed Aqua. And it began, with the moonlight. You see, there was a superstition that when a child born under a blood red moon, it was taken as a very bad sign of misfortune. If the child was kept, then only bad things would happen. No child had ever been born under the red moon before, that was, until that night Alice was born. Alice had been born with blood red eyes, the same as the horrid moon shining above in the sky which only added to the fear people had of her. She was feared even more because she had also been born to the Phantomhives, which people feared as well. Rachell began to cry as she handed the newborn into the nursemaids arms, to be taken away to a church orphanage. Hoping that if raised to be a true child of god, Alice would be allowed to be returned to them.

Her older brother, Ciel Phantomhive, who had been seven years old at the time had been standing by the door unnoticed. He witnessed the birth of the little girl he knew was now his little sister. But...He became confused when he saw his mother crying and the little girl was taken away. Why were they taking her away? Wasnt having a baby supposed to be a happy and good thing? The nursemaid was not taking her to the nursery, She was taking her out of the manor. He Walked into the room and stood infront of his parents, looking up at them.

"Why are you taking my little sister away..? Why cant she stay here!?" Vincent looked down at Ciel and knelt down to his height. There was sadness in his young expression, knowing that he would have to explain why the new child would not be staying with them.

"Your little sister was born on a very bad day. Any child born under the red moon is told to only bring pain and terror Ciel. I, not does your mother, wish to have her be taken away, but she must be. I am sorry, but when you are older, you will understand."

Ciel shook his head, spinning and running out of the room. He ran down the stairs to the parlour and towards the front door. He slammed the doors open just in time to see the nurse maid entering the carriage.

"Wait! Wait!" He ran towards her, clutching onto the fabric of her dress. He refused to have his sister be taken away without meeting her first. He had waited for so long, He had been so excited to be an older brother. "You mustn't..! She can stay here! She can!"

"She cannot stay here, you know the rules, young one. All children like her will be kept at the churches orphanage until they are old enough to live on their own. You will not be able to see her, not until god declares her as a good child. Which might not happen." Ciel glared, but due to him still having baby fat on his face, it looked more like a pout. He searched his pockets before pulling out a silver chain with a small key on it, there was also a blue gem on the top of it. The was wording on it as well, but it was unreadable.

"Can...Can she at least keep this..? To know that she will always have family at least..?" The woman blinked, biting her lip. Perhaps it would be alright to make an exception just this once. She sighed and nodded before slowly taking the necklace, setting it around the sleeping babyies neck. The chain was very long. If She were to be older, it would always hang past her chest. After giving the 7 year old a nod, she turned and stepped into the carriage.

"..Her name will be Alice." She blinked and turned to him through the window. "I beg your pardon?"

"Alice. Mommy and Daddy didn't give her a name, so I am giving her one. Her name is Alice." After a few moments of silence, the carriage moved forwards. Young Ciel knew that he would never see his little sister, but he hoped. After all, He was a big brother now. Even if the younger would not know she had a family.

Years passed, and many things happened. Even though he grew older and lost his parents, he knew one thing. He had to find his little sister. He didnt care about the red moon myth. He wouldn't care about anything.


	2. Chapter 1

It was many years later, with the early morning as the sun was just peaking up over the horizon, lighting up the room with bright, warm sunlight. The curtains were pulled back away from the window to let the room be filled with warm, bright sunlight, waking up it sleeping occupant. A 13 year old boy with blue hair and eye, the other eye purple with a pentagram on it. The one who opened the curtains smiled and walked over to the bed, holding a tray of food and tea.

"Good morning Young Master. Today's breakfast consists of an omelette, toast, hash browns and bacon. As for tea, we have Earl Grey Tea that had just been imported in early this morning. Your schedule this afternoon consists of your violin lessons and after that, you need to fill out some paper work needed for the compony."

The young master known as Ciel nodded sleepily, yawning and slowly began to eat as the butler went to choose some clean clothes for him to wear. Ciels' eye looked off onto the bedside table, where behind a candle stick and a few books layed a small necklace, identical to the one he had given away to his little sister. For a brief moment, he wondered where she was. Was she doing alright? Was she even alive?

Ciel looked away quickly after a few moments, not sure of the answers to his questions and finished his breakfast and tea before letting the butler dress him. Now was not the time to think about the past. It will never be, after all. The past only brings pain.

After Ciel had been dressed he walked through the manor, being given a few hours to himself before he really had to do anything. He ducked into a room hidden from the rest. The contents of the room showed that it was a nursery for a baby girl. One that had never been used. With shades of pink and blue on the walls and a small child's bed, toys and other furniture around the small room. Ciel sighed as he walked over to a rocking chair and sat down on it, looking though the window next to him showing off the courtyard.

He mused to himself, picking up a little doll. He let himself remember The first and last day he knew her. He did not smile, there was nothing to smile about. He stood up after a few moments and left the room, bolting the lock on the door and going to his study to get some work down for the rest of the day.

On the other side of the city a six year old girl walked through the city, bundled up in a girls church attire and a pair of little black slippers. She had a smile on her face, her red eyes had faded slightly into a mix between the red and blue. She smiled brightly as she carried a package that needed to be delivered. The little girls brown hair was tied up into a braid that ended at her elbows, due to not having it cut in three years. She stopped in front of a shop and walked inside, handing the package to the shop keeper before leaving the shop, going back to to the church. She stopped halfway there however, when she spotted a fancy carriage in the distance. She could not recognize the owner, for it was still to far away to tell.

'It must belong to one of the nobles in the city..' She thought to herself as she waited for the carriage to pass down the street. She noticed that on the side of the carriage was the crest to a family called the Trancy's, smiling when it came to a stop in front of her and a blonde boy came out. Her friend, Alois Trancy jumped out of the carriage and landed beside her.

"Alice~ There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you, the church idiots said you were on an errand this way."

Alice smiled up at him, straightening out her messenger bag. "Sorry, I wanted to finish one last errand before i was finished for the day. "

Alois sighed and opened the carriage door again, picking Alice up and into the carriage before hopping in himself.

"Why do you even bother with such stupid things? They don't deserve your kindness." Was the mumbled reply as the younger of the two laughed. There was no more conversation as the carriage drove out of the city and towards the Trancy manor. The only sound was the two surprisingly unlikely friends bickering about silly topics that came to mind.

Alice smiled as she remembered meeting Alois a two years ago, when she was four. She had gotten lost in the city, away from the group she was supposed to have stayed in and had began to cry. That was when the blonde boy infront of her approached, an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you crying about? Its useless to cry, it never gets anything done." He had said.

"A-ah had accidently walked away from ma group...'nd now ah can't find 'em no more...'nd ah dont know where ah am either cause ah never been 'round here before.." She had wimpered, looking up at him.

the boy blinked and sighed, irritated. "...You got lost,so you decided to get yourself even more lost? that was a stupid idea. But your amusing so i guess i'll help since I have nothing else to do."

She blinked, her tears dieing down. He would help her..? That caused her to smile.

"R-really? Ya mean it? Thank you so much sir!"

She smiled. He nodded and smirked. "Whats your name anyways? My names Alois."

"I'm Alice! Its nice ta meet you, Mistah Alois.''

He nodded, holding out his hand for her to take. "I saw a group of nuns gathered with a group of children, talking about looking for a missing kid. I'm guessing thats you. huh?"

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her towards the group a few streets away. "Mhm.."

"..Why do you have red and blue eyes? thats weird."

"Ah dunno why, miss. anna says i was born with 'em like that."

Alice was pulled out of her memories with the sound of snapping fingers.

"Jeeze Alice, dont be dazing off when your with me silly. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"..How we met."

Alois nodded, smirking. "you talked really fucking funny back then."

Alice glared, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. you were all; 'Ah dunno, wha' would ya say 'bout that? ah would think it ta be ya ta do it' " He smirked, pulling out a random sentance out of his ass.

"..." She opened her mouth to retort but couldnt think of a witty comeback. Closing her mouth and turning towards the window of the carriage.

Alois smiled and leaned back against his seat. "it was still cute though. At least I could understand you."

"..Alois.."

"hm?"

"..Be quiet."

That cause a loud laugh to sound inside the carriage, knowing he had won the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I have a new laptop (finally) So I am now going to continue updating this story! I am also going to be messing up and changing some plot points for the second season so I hope that is alright with you all!

I have also decided to post chapters of this fanfic to my tumblr Your-favourite-annoyance too!

* * *

><p>It was late at night now, Aqua was just finishing getting into bed in the Trancy Manor when She heard the front door being opened and voices talking. She blinked and crawled out of the bed and ran over tot he front stairs, kneeling ont he ground as she peeked around the corner and through the banisters where she saw Claude, Alois and some other man talking.<p>

"Alois looks so excited for some reason...and Mr. Claude just looks annoyed...I wonder who that other person is..."

She mumbled to herself, quickly hiding behind the wall again, just as Alois had turned around to lead the stranger inside. She quickly stood up and ran back to her room, not wanting to be caught up past her bedtime. The six year old climbed back into bed and curled up under the coveres, giggling quietly.

"I wonder who that man was though...He kinda looked...Scary.."

She trailed off, letting herself yawn and slip off into a light sleep. She clutched her pillow tightly in her arms, uncounsiously listening to quiet commotion. Although she was only able to get maybe two or three hours of sleep before many crashes and screaming woke her up. She stayed still for a few moments before jumping out of the bed, through the hallways and towards the front, stopping at the top of the stairs just as the chandelier crashed to the ground, the entire manor turning dark. A pain on her cheek told that a shard had gave her a small cut, but she was too busy screaming for Alois, trying to find him in the dark.

"Alois! What happened!? Are you ok?!"

An answer was not received as she heard the blonde screaming at Claude to stay while ordering the other servants to go after the stranger.

Some candles were then lit up, bathing the room in a weak light. but a white envolope inbedded into the wall behind herself caught her attention. It had not been a shard of glass that had sliced at her cheek. Aqua pulled the envolope out of the wall and stuffed it into the front of her nightgown before making her way down the steps slowly.

"Aqua stay up there! Theres glass everywhere! Just go back up to your room for now!"

Alois screamed at her , before turning to scream at the other servants. She waited silently until Hannah came up the steps and lead her back to her room.

"Hannah, who was that man? Why did he do that to Alois..? It was scary..."

An answer was not recieved once again, instead the older woman tucked her into bed and left. Aqua pouted and crossed her arms before turning onto her stomach and going back to sleep, forgetting about the letter hidden in her nightgown for now.

A few hours later Alois poked his head into the room, checking on her to make sure that she was still there, and nodded when he saw that she was, deep off into dream land or wherever she goes off to to dream. The blonde exited the room and closed the door, going to his own room for the night.

.

.

.

Back at Phantomhive Manor, Ciel sat up in bed drinking a cup of tea, and looked up when Sebastian walked into his room.

"Well? Did you check out if that Queens spider will be a threat to us, Sebastian?"

"I have, My lord. I beleive that they will be one in the close future. I also found someone quite intresting there, my lord."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh? And who might that be? hm?"

"A six year old that looked a lot like you, My Lord. "

The tea cup crashed to the ground, as Ciel stared up at him, not entirely beliveing him.

"...What."

A smirk crossed Sebastians face as he knelt down the the thirteen year old, before picking up the broken shards of the tea cup.

"I beleive they called her Aqua, My lord. Does that name mean anything to you? I do hope that you do not mind that I sent her an invitation for her to visit, however I apologize, I accidently missed slightly and the invitation gave her a small cut on her face. "

Ciel glared at the Demon, turning away from him and pulling the covers over his head.

"Sebastian...Go away, I wish to be alone for the rest of the night."

The demon nodded, and bowed, carrying the shards of glass out of the room.

"Yes...My lord.."

Ciel listened to the door shut before he let his thoughts wander.. She was alive. She was safe but...why the hell was she at the Trancys!?

* * *

><p>Thats it for this chapter! I will update soon! Sorry it was pretty short..I didn't know what else to write..next chapter will try to be longer!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

The next morning in the Trancy Manor Aqua slowly awoke, yawning and sitting up, raising her arms up behind her head and streatched. She refused to open her eyes yet, knowing that if she did she would get attacked by too bright of sunlight that decided to stream in through her windows. Oh, I suppose that I forgot to mention that Aqua had her very own room in the Manor, even though she only lived here half the time.

Aqua braced herself and slowly opened her eyes, the red swirl that looked as if it swam in the blue brightening just slightly. She winced, realizing that the sun beams were directly on her face and she quickly slid off the bed, away from the beams and sat on the floor. That was when she heard the crumple of paper from the inside of her nightgown.

"what...?"

She blinked pulling it out and staring at the front of the envolope. It was crinkled, obviously from sleeping with it in her clothes. But the strange thing was...in the beautiful handwriting was her name. Her real name.

"Alice...P? What does the 'P' mean?"

In the distance of the manor she could vaugley hear the regular morning commotion, but that was blocked out as curiosity got the best of her and she slid what looked to be an invitation out of it.

"you are hereby...hereby? Invited for tea at the Phantomhive manor...With our young lord..we will be waiting dilegent...dilegently for your arrival. Signed Earl of Phantomhive..."

She stared at the letter confused for a few more mintues. She was invited for tea? By someone named Phantomhive? Why her and not Alois? She flipped the invitation over, looking to see if there was anymore writing on the back, but finding none. What should she do..?

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts as she scrambled to stand up, fold the letter and envolope and slide them both under her pillow for the moment. SHe'll figure that out later.

"I-I'm awake! I'll be out in a minute!"

"breakfast is ready, so hurry down. Your Highness wants to see you."

A deep voice responded. Ah, it was Claude.

"Ok!"

She ran over to the closet and pulled out a simple dress and a hairbow, slipping both of them on and tieing the needed knots that needed to be tied. The dress was a light blue the ended at a little past her knees, there was a pink bow tied around her waist as well. some frills and lace adorned the neckline. She nodded at her appearance and brushed out her hair, running back to the bed and grabbed the invitation and hiding it down the front of her dress again before leaving the room for the dining room

"Aqua! guess what! We're going to have a costume party tonight!"

Was the first thing she heard as she stepped into the dinning room and walked over to the table. She blinked in confusion and stared at him.

"A..Costume...Party..? Tonight? ...Why?"

She blinked and slowly sat down in the chair next to him, putting her boiled egg on the piece fo toast and taking a small bite, watching the blonde start ranting about how the party will be so amazing it will be the envy of all other nobles' balls. She nodded absentmindly, still thinking about the invitation.

"Of course you will be coming as well~ We can have a similer costume theme!"

She nodded lightly, sitting up straight.

"That sounds cool! but I can't stay all day. Sister Angela wanted me to come back to the church for a few hours, but i'll be back a few hours before the party though!"

Alois blinked and pouted, before mumbling.

"Fine..But don't be late! Not one minute or else im making you dress up like a teddy bear!"

She nodded lightly, and finished eating before sliding out of the chair. "I'll be back on time, don't worry!" With that Aqua turned and skipped out of the room, not even close to going back to the church. She wanted answers on why she was given the invitation, and she wanted them soon.

That was how she found herself at the front door of the Phantomhive estate a in the early afternoon, the crumpled and folded invitation in her hand and she reached up with the other and knocked and the large door, only for a raven haired, red amber eyed butler to open it.

"Ah, Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, We are overjoyed that you have joined us for tea. Please, follow me, my lady."

Aqua nodded lightly, surprised that he had even known..wait..he was the man from last night! He was the one who had thrown the invitation at her! But...how had he even known about her..?

She allowed him to lead her into the study, seeing a blue haired boy sitting infront of a puzzle, she noticed that it was half finished. She blinked at seeing him, noticing that he was wearing an eyepatch over one eye..she wondered how that happened.

The boy, Ciel, glanced up at her and nodded, motioning for her to sit.

"Welcome, I assume you are Alice, correct? Alice Trancy?"

"No..I'm not a Trancy. ...How did you know my name was Alice though..?"

She moved and sat down across from him, her necklace felt just a little bit heavier now...why?

"You're not a Trancy? I see. What is your last name then?"

Now she was even more confused, but she answered anyways.

"I don't know. I was never given one."

Ciel looked to be intrested in that answer, he picked up a puzzle piece and clicked it with its matching counterpart.

"How old are you? 5? 6?"

"Six and a half. Why does that matter though?"

He ignored her question, clasping his hands together.

"If I understand correctly, you were given up at birth, correct? You were given a necklace and named by your birth brother?"

Aqua moved away from him slightly, a little scared. He was scarier than Alois...and that was when he is on a good day! that shouldn't be possible!

"..I...I have no idea of what you are talking about, and even if I did, why would it matter to you?"

Ciel blinked, noticing the confusion and slight fear on her face. That was right..She wouldn't know who he was, she was only a few hours old when their parents had her taken away. He sat back, before mumbling a question to her.

"..Have you ever wanted to know who your birth family was? Why they would give you up?"

NOone would want to know why they were given up...right? But surely.. She would at least want to know who her birth family was, woulldnt she?

"No. I do not want to know. They chose to give me up, meaning that they must not have wanted me, so why would I want to know them?"

Was her answer. It shocked Ciel, who sat watching as she stood up and set the invitation she was given last night ont he table.

"Thank you for inviting me over, but I need to go now. "

With that, she turned and left, She had to get back to the Trancy manor before Alois pulled out the teddy bear costume and made her wear did not notice Ciel staring after her in shock, how could a six year old, his sister manage to make HIM Ciel phantomhive, speechless?


	5. AN I'M SO SORRY

Hi Everyone! I've really sorry to do this to you, espesially since this is the third or fourth version of this fanfic that I keep updating. However, I would just like to say that NO, I am not cancelling this fanfiction, I am simply going on a Hiatus for a little bit as I have a bit of Writers block and my plot bunny wants me to make a mini fanfic using my other OC. I will try and get the next chapter for this story is up but it might take awhile. For the people who stood by and read my very first version for this fanfiction, I praise you for putting up with me and all my changes.

Again, Sorry but I will try and get over this writers block as I can.


End file.
